Boredom
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: A companion piece to "Naptime". While waiting on Byakuya to get ready Kenpachi becomes bored, but he thinks of a way to relieve his boredom. A way he thinks Byakuya will like as well. Yaoi no like no read. M to be safe. A bit of fluff.


Hello everyone ^^. Since school started my updates have been slowing down, but I'm going to try and update at least every two weeks if I can. I just don't want to leave my stories hanging for years anymore, but anyway without further ado here's another Byakuya/Kenpachi story. I just can't stay away from these two. ^^ This is a companion fic to "Naptime". It's not necessary to read it, but it will give you a good sense of what's going on in the "Naptime" world. So as usual read, review, and enjoy.

Now before we begin I don't own Bleach. I only own my OCs.

Now let's begin.

Bleach

Boredom

Kenpachi loved his boyfriend Byakuya, he really did. He just didn't know why the man took so long to get ready. They would be invited to go somewhere and the event would start at 8, but Byakuya would take two hours in the bathroom to get ready. He didn't understand it. It only took Kenpachi thirty minutes to get ready. Just a shower, a change of clothes, and he was ready, but for Byakuya it was a whole process. Like right now Byakuya was in the bathroom doing the same thing he does everytime to get ready to go. Even though Byakuya looked stylish and amazing everytime he was done it still took a long time.

Kenpachi sighed flipping the channel on the television in their bedroom. They were going to Ichigo's for dinner tonight and dinner started at eight. Which means Byakuya walked in the bathroom at five and he's been in there ever since. Kenpachi sighed again there was nothing on t.v. that was interesting. He couldn't play a quick game with Yachiru either. Yachiru was at Yumichika and Ikkaku's for the night so it was just the two of them tonight; with Kenpachi waiting for Byakuya to get ready. Kenpachi groaned, "Damn it Byakuya, how long are you going to take in there?"

Byakuya opened the door slightly as a trickle of steam came out of the door. His hair was damp and sticking to the back of his neck as he frowned.

"Perfection takes time Kenpachi. You know that better than anyone." Byakuya said.

"I also know that perfection takes up to three hours sometimes. Come on Byakuya you look hot all the time. Even when you're not trying you look hot. There's no need to do this everytime. Besides I'm bored." Kenpachi said.

"Then take a nap. Ichigo said eight it's six now so you can take a cat nap and be ready for tonight." Byakuya said.

"Yeah Ichigo says eight, but it's going to take him thirty minutes just trying to get Stark up alone. We have tons of time." Kenpachi said leaning back on their bed.

"So that means I have one more hour to get ready. Just be quiet and take a nap." Byakuya said closing the door behind him.

Kenpachi groaned laying back in their bed. He didn't understand Byakuya's style of thinking sometimes. Not even Matsumoto took so long and she takes quite a time in the bathroom. Gin can attest to that. Kenpachi flipped the channels again his thoughts going back to Byakuya and the way his hair was down and plastered to his back. It reminded him of the times Byakuya's on top of him. His hair plastered to his back as he rode him harder and harder. The droplets of water running down his neck reminded Kenpachi of the little droplets of sweat that would roll down his neck that he loved to lick off.

Kenpachi's body started to stir as different images entered his mind. The steam reminded him of the time he convinced Byakuya to do it in the backseat of his car. Even though Byakuya was pissed he couldn't deny that it wasn't fun and that he wasn't satisfied. In fact he "hated" it so much that he did it again in Kenpachi's truck. He didn't know it was possible to rock a truck that hard before. That was awesome he couldn't believe Byakuya was as kinky as him.

He closed his eyes his mind going back to the backseat of his truck. Byakuya's arms wrapped around his neck as he panted his name softly like a small mantra. Everytime he moved his hips Byakuya would cry his name out softly. He could hear his harsh pants over Byakuya's soft ones. It always amazed Kenpachi at how graceful Byakuya is during their private moments. No matter where they were Byakuya managed to be graceful.

Kenpachi opened his eyes as he smiled. He flipped the t.v. off. He just got an idea on how to get over his boredom. He got up walking to the bathroom silently as he opened the door. He peaked his head in Byakuya was in the shower washing his body now. Kenpachi figured that he finished washing hair by now. He walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to Byakuya stepping into the shower behind him. Byakuya had his eyes closed as he lathered his body down with soap. He was lost in his own little world. He didn't notice Kenpachi standing behind him.

Kenpachi smiled wrapping his arms around Byakuya's waist chuckling softly at Byakuya's shocked gasp. Byakuya turned around glaring at Kenpachi, "Couldn't you wait for me to be done? I was going to be out in a minute."

"I know, but I got bored so I thought of an idea to help me get rid of it. I'm sure you'll like this idea Byakuya." Kenpachi said his hands going down Byakuya's hips. Byakuya sucked in a breath feeling his body stir at Kenpachi's hands. He looked up at Kenpachi noticing his hair lying down on his head by the stream of water. He had to admit Kenpachi did look good with his hair down. He would have to tell Kenpachi that one day, but not now since his mind was slowly becoming mush.

"Oh I will…huh…ahh…" Byakuya said softly as Kenpachi licked up his neck.

Kenpachi smiled, "Oh yeah you will…" He started pressing kisses up and down his neck feeling Byakuya lean against him. Byakuya moved his head to the side moaning softly as Kenpachi pressed more kisses against the expanse of his neck. As much as Byakuya hated to admit it Kenpachi's lips had quite of an effect on him. His hands and lean body were also admirable weapons in his arsenal, but that is to be expected of a kendo teacher. Byakuya moaned softly as Kenpachi's hands tweaked and pulled his nipples. Kenpachi leaned toward his ear, "I love when you moan Byakuya."

Byakuya opened his mouth to respond, but Kenpachi twisted his nipple making a low moan come out instead. He pressed his hands against the shower wall in front of him panting deeply. He turned his head to look at Kenpachi who gave him his crazed smile in return. Byakuya tried to glare at him, but he couldn't look as threatening as he wanted to. Not when his eyes screamed for Kenpachi to take him. He opened his mouth, but Kenpachi moved forward covering his mouth with his own. Byakuya groaned gripping Kenpachi's wet shirt as his tongue mapped out his mouth. Kenpachi smiled in the kiss. He loved when Byakuya melted against him kissing him back like no tomorrow.

Byakuya broke the kiss panting softly as he looked at Kenpachi. He frowned when he looked at Kenpachi's shirt, "I thought you were going to wear this shirt tonight."

"I was, but like I said I got bored." Kenpachi said.

Byakuya shook his head, "Now, Kenpachi, you know we have to get you out of these wet clothes. You'll catch a cold if we don't."

Kenpachi smiled at the mischievous look in Byakuya's eyes, "You're right we should…"

Byakuya gave Kenpachi a smirk as he peeled his wet shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck leaning towards his ear, "Since you're here why don't you help me?"

Kenpachi smiled pushing Byakuya against the shower wall. Byakuya moaned softly pulling Kenpachi's hair as Kenpachi placed a kiss on his neck. He leaned towards his ear, "Oh don't worry Byakuya…I'm going to help you…" He pushed his hips forward as Byakuya groaned tightening the hold in Kenpachi's hair.

"Kenpachi…" Byakuya moaned softly as he started to grind against Kenpachi.

"Byakuya…" Kenpachi growled softly grinding back against Byakuya.

*~*~*~*

"Great now we're running late." Byakuya said walking around their bedroom looking for his watch. Kenpachi sat back in a chair, smoothing out his new outfit, as he watched Byakuya run around their room like a chicken with it's head cut off. He had to admit Byakuya was awfully cute when he was flustered.

"Come on, you know Ichigo is trying to get Stark up as we speak. We have plenty of time." Kenpachi said.

"We would have more time if _someone_ didn't interrupt my shower." Byakuya said glaring at Kenpachi before turning back around to the mirror in front of him.

Kenpachi smirked as he got up. He walked over to Byakuya leaning towards his ear, "You know you enjoyed that shower Byakuya."

Byakuya flushed lightly as Kenpachi wrapped an arm around Byakuya's waist. Byakuya took a breath, "Even so, it was very distracting."

"Not to mention very hot…" Kenpachi whispered smirking at the small gasp Byakuya made.

"Zaraki…" Byakuya said softly gripping their dresser lightly.

Kenpachi smiled pressing a kiss against his neck. He loved when Byakuya said his name. It sounded so warm and right coming from his lips. He looked at their reflection in the mirror. They made quite an interesting picture; graceful Byakuya from the well known Kuchiki family with rough Kenpachi from the streets who made quite a name for himself in the Kendo world. Kenpachi thought they looked pretty good and by the look on Byakuya's face he thought so too.

"You know…you don't look so bad in that suit." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi grinned, "Thanks, see, I told you it was better without the tie."

"You were right I'm surprised about that." Byakuya said with a ghost of smile on his face.

Kenpachi laughed nipping Byakuya's neck, "I'm surprised that you have a sense of humor Byakuya. I thought you only found ions and atoms interesting."

"Just because I'm a chemistry teacher doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor Mr. Kendo." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi smiled, "Hey I'm the top in the kendo world. My dojo is pretty well known. I get new students everyday. It's pretty great."

"Your new students look like new members of a yakuza." Byakuya said as Kenpachi chuckled, "You know many people say that. I think it's pretty funny myself."

"Of course you do. You encourage that sort of reputation all the time in all of your students. That's why they're so crazy especially Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Michiru. Those three can be quite a handful sometimes." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi smiled, "I love them. They're three of my best students, they're loyal, and they love Yachiru as much as we do. That's why it's so easy for me to get them as babysitters and to take Yachiru out to different places. They don't mind either. Well Ikkaku and Yumichika might, but that's because they can't go at it like two dogs in heat." He shook his head as Byakuya chuckled softly, "I didn't know they did it in public."

"They do it in public all the time." Kenpachi said shaking his head once again.

"Well I know someone who has a problem keeping his hands to himself in public." Byakuya said turning to Kenpachi. Kenpachi smiled placing his hand on Byakuya's behind as Byakuya shifted slightly in his arms.

"I can't help it. You look so good all the time I can't help, but touch you. It's your fault for being so damn good looking." Kenpachi said rubbing Byakuya's behind.

Byakuya groaned softly placing his hands against Kenpachi's chest to brace himself, "It's your fault for being so horny all the time. Besides I can't help that I always look good."

"You sound like Yumichika." Kenpachi said.

Byakuya gave a slight shrug, "Sometimes I believe his philosophies though I don't believe about locking up ugly people."

Kenpachi laughed laying his head on Byakuya's shoulder, "That's Yumichika for ya always using that pretty little head of his for ideas like that. It surprises me when you use your pretty little head to think too."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "Be quiet. I'm the one who should be surprised."

"Why?" Kenpachi asked.

"Because sometimes you actually think before you act. Whenever you do that I can't help, but be surprised." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi grinned, nuzzling Byakuya's neck, "Surprises are one of the things that come with dating a demon."

Byakuya moaned softly leaning back into Kenpachi's body as he smiled, "I've noticed, but I'm willing to accept it. I do like the surprises that come with you. Do you like the surprises that come with dating a flower?"

Kenpachi smiled as he pressed a kiss in Byakuya's hair, "I love the surprises that comes with dating a flower. They're fun not to mention exciting."

Byakuya flushed softly at the tenderness Kenpachi displayed. Sure he was rough, brute, and sometimes crude, but he did have his tender moments. If he cared about someone he did protect them and love them in his own way. He wouldn't let anyone hurt that person or even make fun of them. That's one of the things Byakuya loves about Kenpachi. He leaned up placing a soft kiss of his cheek. Kenpachi smiled leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Byakuya's lips. Even though Byakuya was stuffy, cold, and sometimes mean he did have a nice side underneath it all. They broke the kiss slowly going back to their previous positions. Byakuya looked at his watch, "Kenpachi…it's a quarter to eight. It's time to go."

"Fine, fine, let's go before you get mad. I know how you love being on time to everything." Kenpachi said taking his arms from around Byakuya's waist as he straightened up.

"It's polite to be on time." Byakuya said checking himself in the mirror one more time before checking his watch.

"Come on Ichigo won't mind if we're a little late…" Kenpachi said giving Byakuya his crazy smirk.

Byakuya knew the hidden meaning behind those words. He knew a couple of minutes would become an hour. Then they would be really late and a Kuchiki is never late to anything; especially if they're invited to an event.

"If you behave tonight I'll give you desert early…" Byakuya said softly turning to Kenpachi giving him a mysterious smirk before walking out the room.

Kenpachi smiled, "Oh I can't wait…" He grabbed his cell phone before walking out of the room. He loved the mysterious side in Byakuya not to mention his sensual side. It drove him crazy each time.

Byakuya walked to his car keys going to grab them, but Kenpachi beat him to the punch.

He smiled as he shook the keys, "I'm driving remember." He walked outside to the car as Byakuya followed behind him shaking his head as he sighed.

_Now I know we're going to be late, but I guess that's one of the surprises that come with being with a demon. Oh well, at least I'm there to help him when he gets lost._ Byakuya thought shutting off the lights as he closed the door behind him.

So what do you guys think cute right? I can't get away from this pairing. I don't know why, but I'm sure no one is complaining lol. I think they're so cute. Now remember don't forget to vote if you've read "Captain Interviews". If you're reading my other stories I will work to update those as soon as possible. I'll probably write another companion pieces to "Naptime", so be on the look out for it. Until next time everyone. See ya later or as Gin would say bye-bye.


End file.
